


【索香】滾出去

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 夜晚的气候多变，虫子到处乱爬，路飞把口水流到他身上，真是太糟了，最糟的是他摔到了…某物身上。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【索香】滾出去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808024) by [kusattame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusattame/pseuds/kusattame). 



强烈的口渴让他在大半夜醒来。他睡着时气候还是冬季，他一点都不惊讶，两个小时后，就变成夏季了。

他在吊床中翻身，试着强迫自己回去睡，即使他的细胞正在朝他尖叫去喝水。除此之外，他的衣服前襟上还有某种湿润感，温热的貼在他肚子上。他用一根手指戳戳那个部位，立刻就后悔了，因为感觉又黏又…恶心。

他冷冽的蓝眼瞪着橡胶船长一边熟睡一边从上面的吊床把口水滴到下铺去。那男孩脸上的表情非常幸福，山治都能看出他在梦中吃什么肉了。

将手伸向离他最近的东西，山治用乌索普的蓝色睡裤把手指擦干净。

离早餐还有很长一段时间，确切来说是五六个小时，所以他最好还是在完全清醒之前起来去喝杯水。

他跳到木制地板上，发出轻微的一声咚，接着就被赤脚下潮湿的地板吓了一跳。他想着女士们和她们对这种湿热气候会有什么反应，感觉有一点鼻血流了下来。

如果感觉到天气有什么奇怪，娜美会警告他们的，所以山治猜想这改变来得非常迅速。他心想不知道今天是谁守夜。

脑袋里乱七八糟的想法一堆，他朝他的自然栖息地──厨房前进，并感觉到一股熟悉的满足感在心中绽放。他好喜欢独享厨房的感觉，拥有完整的控制权。

在芭拉蒂工作的时候，他爱怎么使用厨房就怎么使用，但那个厨房从来不是按照他的方式规划。这里，在桑尼号上，整个区域──全都使用最高级器具──都属于他，他为他的厨房，以及提供他如此珍贵地方的伙伴都感到非常骄傲。

他拉开厨房门，打开电灯。突然的亮光暂时让他失去视力。适应光线后，山治的视线清晰起来，他的下巴掉了下去，发出了他会否认一辈子的声音。

那个声音听起来像这样：「呀啊───！」

不过，对于自己给金发男人造成的恐慌毫不知情，一只几乎是半只脚大小的蟑螂，继续快乐的在吧台上爬行。牠的触角往每个方向转动，一边乱窜，山治能感觉自己的眼睛湧出了憎恨。

随着那只虫子钻进吧台上其中一个杯子里，喝水这个念头突然就不再那么有吸引力了。

山治因满溢的恶心感抖了一下。

他最痛恨那种生物，因为牠们总是能找到办法钻进厨房，而看到一只就表示还有更多只。就好像这样还不够似的，一只一只的捕杀并不是办法。用普通的毒药根本没办法把牠们赶尽杀绝，牠们进化出一种他妈的免疫系统能够对抗所有毒药。

当那玩意儿往水槽跑去时，他发出了一声抗议的咕哝，开始胡乱挥舞手臂，企图吓走那生物，毫无效果。

「求你不要…」他哀求，屈服于一只虫子让他所有的自尊碎了一地。

他太专注于恳求虫子停下来，结果完全没听到沉重的脚步声在背后响起。

***

索隆本来在他的夜间锻鍊期间小睡，突然察觉有人从男生寝室往厨房移动。一开始他以为是路飞，但又打发了那个想法，因为路飞不发出声音偷偷摸摸到某个地方去的技巧烂透了。娜美和罗宾也不用考虑，她们两人都很晚才睡。弗兰奇的打呼声一直没中断，布鲁克在守夜，乌索普太重视生命了，才不敢用偷窃食物这种行为惹毛厨子。剩下的人选就只有刚刚提到的厨子和乔巴了。

乔巴睡觉时几乎不会动，身为青少年他需要大量的睡眠，所以就只能是山治了。

厨子自己一个人没问题，因此他决定不管金发男人，去招惹他只会带来麻烦和头痛。索隆不想要，但他还是不由得纳闷他起来干嘛。他从来不会在半夜起来，因为他必须比太阳还早起去准备早餐。

不是说索隆有在关注厨子的睡觉作息。他只是刚好注意到了，就这样。

在他能再次睡着之前，一阵高亢的哭喊传进耳朵，他警惕的抽出刀。声音来自厨房，但厨子在那里，不管是什么他都能应付的，除非需要帮助的人就是他。

他小心的往厨房走去，心想不知道自己搅和进去有没有关系。但在听到有呜咽声传来后，他就加快了脚步。

「滚出去你这混蛋！」金发男人怒吼，吓了索隆一跳。后来他才发现厨子咒骂的对象是别人。

或该说，别的东西。

「喂，厨子。」他随意的打招呼，看见自己害另一个男人吓得跳了起来，他的唇稍稍弯起。

厨子转头越过肩膀给了他一个绝对是在说『闭嘴』的眼神。

索隆耸耸肩，抓起和道。「要我对付牠吗？」

「听着，绿藻。」山治威胁的开口。「我不要我的厨房里有更多麻烦，所以你哪边来的就哪边去。」

他的声音听起来很紧绷，所以索隆决定随他去。他叹了口气，转过身；试着记起去瞭望台怎么走。弗兰奇整天改造桑尼号总是让他很惊奇，他从来没有走同样的路两遍过。

还在脑袋里讚叹弗兰奇的时候，他听见一声狂嚎，来自厨房。

「 **别过来！** 」

索隆对虫子的了解不多，不确定牠们能造成什么伤害，或要是能造成伤害的话又是怎么办到的。如果虫子完全无害的话，厨子不会制造那么大的骚动，考虑到山治有多强，对上他，虫子获胜的机率是零。但还是一样，他的伙伴发出的绝望哀求让他很担心。

他心地这么善良真的不能怪他。

「说真的，让我…」他将面前的景象尽收眼中，剩下的话变成一声气音。「处理吧。」

山治站在那里，不，他挂在吧台上方通常拿来放茶杯和小锅子的金属架上。他紧紧抱着架子的姿势就连考拉都会嫉妒。

双手双脚都缠在架子上，他的模样也有点像路飞。

索隆直勾勾的瞪着他。

很明显，虫子也在试着搞清楚现在是怎么回事。

金发男人回瞪着他，接着耳朵尖红了。用会折磨索隆好几个星期的语气，他对着他喊。

「索…索隆…」

剑士很确定自己也脸红了。

「只有…」他开口，稍微找不到可以使用的词汇。「只有那 **一只** 吗？」

山治用力的点头。「我只有看见那一只。」

「你说你看见是什么意思？还有隐形的吗？」

厨子看他的样子彷彿他是白痴之王。

「闭嘴。」

「我什么都没说。」

「那就不要想。」

山治露出厚脸皮的微笑，笑容都出现在眼角了。

「好吧，你这入侵者。」他再次拔刀出鞘，准备出招。

「你在干嘛，你这笨蛋？」山治朝他喊，因为自己突然的爆发差点失去平衡。

「我打算杀了牠。」

「不，把牠扔出去就好！你以为我杀不了牠吗？」

「呃…我砍了你怎么样？」他反击。

他找到一条手帕──无视来自厨子的抗议和死亡威胁──用手帕抓住了虫子。那可怜的东西试着挣脱，殊不知自己是不可能逃离剑士的铁爪的。

他打开面向海的窗户，一边大声说「再见。」一边将虫子扔出去。

在他能转回来为这整件事大肆嘲弄厨子之前，就有个东西跳到他身上，害他失去平衡，伴随一声巨响，他摔在地上。那个东西压在他身上。

索隆一点都不惊讶他发现那个东西是山治。

另一方面，他柔软的头发还是让他小小惊吓了一下。

他的背疼的要命，胸膛上的重量也没有帮到忙。但那个姿势还不到要死人，如果要他形容的话，他会说感觉还满亲密的。

***

要山治描述那个姿势的话，他会说丢脸死了。他每一个细胞都讨厌那个剑士。天啊，他讨厌极了。但他却不能再更高兴了，他很开心那个男人没有嘲笑他，也没有拒绝帮忙。

他绝对没有打算摔到索隆身上。他只是想把自己从杯架上解开，结果用的力气比预计的大了点，然后就落进了绿藻的怀抱，而不是地板。

慢慢的，他将双手放到地上，试着把自己撑起来，却在听见另一个男人痛的嘶一声时赶紧停下。

「小心点，厨子。」

「闭嘴。」

每过一秒，他就越来越注意到一些细节，像是他们之间一点空隙都没有，他的脸贴在宽阔的肩膀上，绿藻环在他腰上的手臂有多么安全，还有即使气温很高他却一点都不介意另一个男人的体温。

然后竟然还有另一只蟑螂在看着他们，就在吧台椅子下。

慢慢的，这次更小心了一点，他撑起自己，对上剑士的眼睛。他紧张的舔舔唇，发现另一个男人朝着自己的唇快速的撇了一眼。

「喂，绿藻。」他轻声说，注意到对方又再偷瞄了他的唇一次。这个绿藻脑袋是他妈的在想什么。

他翻翻白眼，用下巴撇撇另一只虫子。「还有一只。」

绿发男人似乎不太有办法把注意力放在他说的话上，但在山治挑起下巴，要他看看旁边后，他就明白了金发男人的意思。

明白了之后，他转回去面对金发男人。「这次让我他妈的杀了牠。」

「什么？不要！」

他腰间的手收紧了。「好了，圈圈，不会有人知道的。」

「我才不在乎那个，不要在我的厨房里。」

「所以到外面去就可以了。」他询问的挑起一边眉毛，露出灿笑。

「对，安静点就是了。」

***

「关于这个我也要保持安静吗？」

布鲁克站在那里，靠在门框上，手里拿着一杯茶。他的脸看起来几乎憋不住笑。

蓝色的眼睛对上剑士唯一的眼睛，三只眼睛都瞪大了。山治支支吾吾地想解释他们在干嘛，而只是想帮忙的索隆──今天晚上两次了──抬起头想去看骷髅，却直接头槌了金发男人。

他们又摔在地上，再一次呈现奇怪的拥抱姿态，布鲁克愉快的笑声萦绕在他们耳中。

「你害我们的厨师流鼻血囉，索隆先生！」


End file.
